Battery systems in electric vehicles are generally subjected to two types of loads. Normal operation of the vehicle, such as stopping and starting, accelerating, turning, and the like results in the application of nominal loads on the battery system. Many conventional battery mounting systems utilize rigid mounts, a rigid frame, or non-compliant straps. In these types of conventional battery mounting systems, the nominal loads are absorbed by nominal elastic deformations in the battery mounting system and the battery system itself. However, battery systems are also subjected to significantly higher shock loads, such as during extreme braking, vehicle malfunction, or an impact or crash. Such shock loads can overwhelm the elastic resiliency the mounts and straps of conventional mounting systems, whereby the battery system undergoes plastic deformation which can result in damage to the battery system, interruption in the operation of the vehicle, as well as significant safety risks.
Battery mounting systems have been developed that include a carriage or bay mounted on springs that damp shock loads acting on the battery system. However, such carriages are expensive to produce, install, and maintain, reduce access to the battery system, and add undesired weight and complexity to the vehicle.
Therefore, what is needed is a mounting system for mounting a battery system to an underside of an electric vehicle that sufficiently absorbs energy from shock loads without adding undesired weight, expense, or complexity to the electric vehicle.